


Abyssinia

by BluBoo0003 (BluBooThalassophile)



Series: Many Alternative Lives of JayRae... [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBoo0003





	Abyssinia

There’s always that one odd family in town. That one odd family that unnerved everyone. The Waynes were that family in Gotham.

The old money family had a power over the colonial town with the only bank in town even surviving and thriving in the Depression which had rocked the nation. They also had the best Investigative Firm in the country; Bats Inc.

Bruce Wayne, widower, figurative patriarch of the family had been a very odd man since his youth. Fascinated with necromancy and the properties of death and science; it was unnerving if the man hadn’t been so pleasant in temper and quiet in nature. His beautiful wife, Talia al Ghul, had been foreign King somewhere in the Middle East, ruling over a Kingdom of Shadows. Fiery Talia had been a contrast to the sweet tempered Bruce Wayne, until her death a few years back birthing their twins.

The eldest of the Waynes was Richard, Dick as he was known to those in town, an overly cheerful, flirtatious young man. The eldest was the heart throb of every girl in town; if not for his unorthodox behavior. One would think a circus had raised the young man for his peculiar love of walking on his hands or ignoring the sidewalks for the rooftops. Honestly, it was a wonder he did not walk upon the ceiling; though the theory had been pondered given his father might very well be a vampire according to old legends and never seeing Bruce in the light of day. Richard’s love life was the amusement of the town though as he was torn between the local witch, Zatanna Zatara, and a New York City heiress, Donna Troy; the poor lad had a dismal affair conducting his love life without half the town knowing about it in amusement.

The true head of the family was the very reserved occult detective Jason, the scarred man was a very dangerous force in town. However, everyone knew the stoic man was helplessly in love with his wife, who was the local magic shop keeper. It was amusing for the town to watch as Jason trip over himself as he fell hard for the girl. Childhood romance bloomed into first and everlasting love, something which had half the town secretly rooting for them to get together.

The local necromancy in town, was Bruce, but his third son, Timothy, was also excelling in the arts of necromancy. However, the local insomniac was a similar case of the walking dead; freaked everyone out as the kid with shaggy black hair, bruised eyes, waxy pale skin. Funny enough, local sheriff’s second daughter; Stephanie Gordon, ray of sunshine skipped after Tim and cheerfully attempted to woo the necromancer.

There were four other children in the Wayne home, none of whom the town really knew well because of their reclusive natures. A witch doctor, named Duke, adopted son of Bruce Wayne; not much was known about the young colored man other than he was a level head and brother to the other brothers. Bruce’s eldest daughter, Cassandra, was a shaman, and the quiet girl was also frequently accompanied by the sheriff’s daughter; Stephanie Gordon. The most mysterious members of the home though were the twins; Damian and Athanasia, they were reclusive and strange children.

But truly, nothing stranger in small, dreary town of Gotham happened than that of the cases here which called for the occult family of the Waynes.

* * *

 

Walking down the misty street he leered at the whores of the city were heading for beds as dawn would be peeking through the grime soon enough. He had a cigarette between his lips as he looked for the perfect target, he wanted someone small and dark, he wanted someone who was as darling as the darling wife of his old nemesis.

He smiled when she sauntered towards him, her hair sex mused, her blue eyes were bright, and a smile on her thin lips. She smelled of sex, cheap perfume, and hooch.

“Hey Dollface,” he smiled broadly as she batted those baby blues at him.

“Evening Handsome,” she greeted.

“Open for business?” he asked slyly.

“For a handsome fella like you, always,” she said as she caught his hand. “I got the place,” she offered.

“Mine’s closer,” he promised as he released a smoke. She plucked the cigarette from his lips as she put it between her own.

“Lead the way,” she purred.

He chuckled as he dragged her into the alley. “Whatever you want, babe,” he said.

“I’ll blow your wig,” she promised.

“I’ll bet,” he agreed.

* * *

 

Jason’s lips brushed over her neck as he languidly kissed his way up his wife’s spine. She purred a bit in her sleep which had him smiling.

“Mon amour,” he murmured. “L’amour de ma vie,” he moaned as his wife shifted against him, her lush form twisting around as her fingers caught his hair and she dragged him up for a kiss as she dropped her legs apart.

“Raven,” he murmured.

“I love when you speak French,” she gasped as he tugged on her lip yanking her up on his lap. She was so warm, and inviting, so soft, and strong, beautiful, gorgeous. He loved her, adored her, would live for her, would die for her, and that midnight hair captured the moon’s light in a foreboding way.

“You’re irresistible,” he murmured as his hands slid over, gripping that fine behind as he ground her to him. “Do you feel what you do to me?” he murmured.

“Careful love,” she groaned. “They’ll think ya dizzy with a dame,” she moaned.

“Don’t care,” he promised as he slid into his wife. He was head over heels, irrevocably hers, and he wanted to remind this dish she was a hell of a looker. She also felt like home, he could live forever, he smiled a bit as she arched back, moaning lowly. “You mine.”

Raven’s mouth fell open as her eyes rolled back when he moved, he kissed her throat again as he rolled his hips, squeezing that fine ass. Her fingers clawed at his shoulders.


End file.
